User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Archive 3
RE: Glad to hear it. I think I tried archiving on my tablet once, the entire thing crashed due to the amount of text in the clipboard. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, the random pasta button is quite a useful tool. Something else that can be useful is , which allows you to see the newest pages on the Wikia - it's something I use regularly if I'm looking for pages to clean up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 22:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm Confused There's really no point in using Visual Editor even on your talk page. USER~TALK~EDITS 22:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) You Did It! Qapla! Well that's some useful information. Also, I hope you're having fun with your editing. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The More You Know "Qapla" is a Klingon word that means "success." The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon? Ok. Odd question: where did Pokemon come from in regards to this conversation? Did I miss something? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey There! Been a while, hasn't it? AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Inception Dream What-Have-You Ohhhhhhhh...ok. That makes some sense. Now, as for Pokepastas based on the show/anime, having more wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd say go for it. Also, I feel like dreams have some potential for Creepypasta. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: BWAAAAAAAAHM Oki dorky. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Kiddiepastas Kiddiepastas is probably the best word I can think of at the moment to describe those stories. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) dRE:am Journal Yes, I did read them, and found them both strange and interesting, and noticed something: Japan seems to be rather prevalent in quite a few of them. Weird. Some of them could kind of work as Creepypasta stories, or at least part of them. For example, something could be done with the dead lobotomized kid. Or Fairy Wolf. Just some thoughts. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC) dRe:am Journal That was entry #23. "As I was waiting for her, I discovered a large cell with posters and plaques in it. I soon discover that this cell once belonged to an 8 year old boy who tried to escape the island but failed miserably. As a result, he had to have a lobotomy to prevent him from escaping. However, he soon died from the operation and was buried somewhere on the island." Also, the post is still up. I just checked. And is it just me, or are these contests starting to become as prevalent as the Riffs used to be on here? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riffs and Contests Yep, that one. Also, that new thing released for the Contests makes me laugh a bit. I'm just thinking, "Been there, done that." The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: I SEE ALL That's true, so if anyone complains, I can virtually smack them upside the head, and say, "Stop your whining, and be glad you can still do contests." Rude? Maybe. But it would be somewhat satisfying. As for Riffs, you can't really do them anymore. I think the closest thing to a Riff that's been done on here was the Rifftique crossover thing I did with AGrim a few days ago. Oh, and speaking of Riffs, there's been an idea concerning them that's been in my head for a bit. On January 31, 2016, I'll have been Riffing for one year. I figured that if I'm still Riffing by then, maybe there could be a huge anniversary crossover with all other Creepypasta Riffers. You know, like you, Mirai Ender, Poison, hell, maybe AGrim and MikeMacDee. Granted, January 31 is a long way away, but it's just a thought. What do you think? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Co-Op MMOG Oki dorky. Good luck on your story. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:26, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Spinpasta! Hey, can you check out the spinpasta I posted and fixed up, My Name is Jeff? Spinpasta's seem like your thing. Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 05:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks Hailey! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 18:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Cry Bond Lane No, that is him. After leaving the Bond franchise, he had to resort to working on crappy projects (i.e., the non-Marvel Avengers). Poor guy. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:25, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Clonerry Maybe the Jackal's up to his old tricks, and cloned Sean Connery! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jackal Yes, the evils of ANCIENT EGYPT! -Imperial March plays- (Hooray for AT4W references!) However, I was talking about the Spider-Man villain called the Jackal, who cloned Spider-Man. A lot. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Spidey Villain Well, I do since I'm a giant nerd. If you'd like to know anything about Spider-Man, I'm your guy. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:55, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contest Originally, I wasn't sure if I'd want to do it. Then I decided to take a look at the list of abandoned parks you provided, and some of them seem to have some potential (Santa's Village, Lake Arrowhead, for example). So yeah, I'm in. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 12:59, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Bday Happy Birthday! The Brainbox in Blue (talk) 13:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh trust me. You'll feel more adult at 17 than you will in your early twenties :3 The Brainbox in Blue (talk) 17:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Contest Question There's an idea I have for the contest that takes place at an abandoned hospital...before it was abandoned. So, I'm wondering, is that allowed? Or does it have to take place after the abandonment of the place? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 18:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: 666 Well, at this point, it's 668 edits. Also, at least it's not hyper-realistic. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:57, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Font I thought the "SayTen" was a knock on Jay ten, to be honest. Weird. I blame Cthulu. Also, I see the weird font change. It's bigger now. Once again, I blame Cthulu. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Revenge of the Geese I hope so. It's great. You're the one who wrote an actual honest-to-god Geeseypasta. Kudos The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:52, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Re to Your Message Alright. I really apologize for (essentially) forgetting about reviewing your pasta. I'm ready to review it whenever you send it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:04, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey You (Out There In The Cold/ Getting Lonely, Getting Old...) Apologies for taking a while to respond/read the story. I've been rather busy with life (yes, a guy called Dorkpool does have a life. Even I'm surprised), which is why I haven't been able to respond (or do any Riffs. I hope people aren't pissed about that). However, I did read it, and I'm responding now. I like it. It's well-written and helps contribute to the plot. Also, this line: ""Are you alright?!" Asked Erika. She also wondered if I had gotten a concussion from the rubble. "Nope!" I responded cheerfully." Beautiful. But yeah, it's good. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:28, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Line I suppose it is. And it's not that people were upset over Riffs, I just hope they aren't uspet because I haven't posted any Riffs in a few days. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding my story... I can help you word it (if you'd like) once I finish going over Chapter 3 (which I am almost done reviewing). AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Reply to "Chapter" message It would be of the revised version. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 13:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello! Yeah, I'd love to. I'd actually like to read all of it that you have done, if it isn't too much trouble. I'd hate diving into a tale without reading the start. It'll be a couple of hours before I can properly go over it, but I'll give you the best feedback that I can :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:52, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok, works for me. :) What specific part of Chapter 5 are you having trouble with? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 02:20, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Read your pasta Sorry about the late response. I like it so far! You've put a lot of thought and effort into the descriptions. I'm really glad to see something R.L. Stine related, I loved his books as a child. Maybe you could word it like this: "As she travels through the woods, the familiar golden streak reappears and shoots right into her body. The girl cringes then gasps as she falls off her horse and hits the ground. The golden streak departs her body as she is immobile on the ground." It's a good pasta, keep at it :) I'd love to read more of it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 07:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :That depends, what sort of effect do you want the golden streak to have on her? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 16:59, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Streak "As she travels through the woods, she notes that the forest is quiet, absent of life. As soon as she finishes stating her observation aloud, the familiar golden streak reappears and rips through her body leaving no visible wounds. The girl cringes then gasps as her eyes roll up into the back of her skull, she falls off her horse, and hits the ground. The camera zooms in on her face which is unresponsive, making it clear that she is dead." What do you think of that? It is hard to get it to be more than a couple of sentences. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, go for it. I feel honored that you'd use it. Feel free to ask me for help if you ever want anymore. I can't wait to see it finished :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 22:30, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm looking forward to it :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 00:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Table of Contents Good choice going with Koromo! Koromo was really helpful and did a great job when I needed one of my pasta spell checked and corrected. I'm not sure, I think you could just do a table of contents by creating new headers in the article (same thing you do when you message me). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll read it tonight and let you know what I think :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 03:55, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::By the way, with regards to creating a table of contents, one will appear after four headings are added to the page (they should be level 2). If you don't have four headings, add the following code at the top of the page: __FORCETOC__. That will force the TOC to appear, no matter how many headers there are. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Read Chapter 5 I read it and enjoyed it. It did feel short, so I can see why you were worried about it being just two sentences long XD I spotted an error, you have an extra "a" between at and such: As soon as she finished stating her observation aloud, the golden streak had burst through the forest at a such a magnificent speed. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:29, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey You (blah blah blah, Pink Floyd joke) Yes, I did get your pun about the dead pool. Cute. And sorry for not talking in a while. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:45, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Another Reply In The Wall Well, can't wait to read chapter 6. Also, the game isn't sexist, the person that drowned and now inhabits your game is sexist. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:41, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Men's Right Activist Game They were taught to be by the father. And that sentence seems like a good start. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:58, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Abandoned Place Pasta It's still in development. Just planning things out, that sort of thing. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 00:43, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chapter 6 I liked chapter 6 and how it implies that the golden streak might have manifested outside of the show and is stalking the main character now. Keep it up, I'm looking forward to seeing how you wrap it up :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:40, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'd have her run to look for Erika. There's a lot you can have happen in such a scenario and it automatically makes her more competent than she'd be if she stood there in terror or had a panic attack. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tablet Well, if the History Channel has taught me anything, it's that the reason anything happens is because of aliens. So I'm assuming your tablet issue is because of aliens. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:18, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chapter 6 I read through it and I'm happy with the choice you made because it makes the main character come across as competent; she saw something and is looking for help. Let me know when you put out the next chapter. I must know how it ends :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 22:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ideas There are a few ways you could go about it. You could have Erika be dead or tied up in the basement for example. Maybe you could have it to where the samurai figure breaks one of the lights (so it isn't able to be described to the reader at this point in the story because it can't be seen) and it ends up grabbing, tying up the main protagonist, and forces them to watch the rest of the episode? Just a couple of ideas, but don't feel pressured to follow them if you don't want to :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 23:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Shadow It's creative, but I think that it'd be better if you had Erika calm her and reassure her that she was just seeing things and then have them go to the room to watch the show. I say this because if something was chasing me and I retreated to my room, flipping the TV on would be the last thing on my mind/I'd do. This way you could pretty much have that all happen, but in a way that makes the character come across as competent. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:43, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chapter VI I think the description of the main character at the beginning felt a tad over the top, but other than that I thought it was good. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I Found A Thing If you're interested in Riffing again, I found something that might interest you. http://www.crappypasta.com/the-azumanga-daioh-theory/ If you're not interested in Riffing, you still might get kick out of it. Or facepalm. Either or. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 01:15, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Writer's Block Yes, it has been a while. Sorry about that. As for writer's block...well, usually when I write I take breaks here and there, and do other stuff on my computer, like play Solitaire or something, then go back. It usually helps. When I'm lacking for ideas, I stop, do something else, and come back to it. Do non-writing things, and just let your thoughts wander about ideas you might have. I've had quite a few ideas while doing cat litter. Also, try listening to energizing music or something. Rock and roll usually helps. Really, any music that makes you feel like doing something awesome. And as for the pasta...well, I haven't done much with it. Like, as of present, all I have is an idea. I haven't written it yet because I'm busy, and just figuring out things like characters and such. Also, the Riffs and such take a tad bit of time out of my writing schedule. Speaking of which, are you planning to get back into that? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 18:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello Hello! It's nice to talk to you again :) I've been busy with life lately, so I've been neglecting the wiki. I've been meaning to start putting more time toward the wiki. As for Writer's Block, I'd recommend that you try writing something else that isn't stressful and sounds fun to write. I had a similar problem; burnout, I fixed it by writing Creepypasta as writing exercises, which I ended up liking better and that's how I came into writing Creepypasta. Basically, just go out there and try new things and maybe you'll find something that you'll like writing better or you'll get over your block. If you aren't having fun doing something that is optional then you shouldn't be doing it because you are just going to have a bad time. I hope I helped :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Got Something It couldn't hurt XD I'm glad that you got through your writer's block. If you want any more help with your story, let me know :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 18:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC)